dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 83
Episode 83 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode features a guest appearance from some guy named Bezzard or some shit. Prev: Episode 82 Next: Episode 84 Highlights * The Ass Banana song was featured before the show * A guest appearance from Bezzard or some shit * Scotty attacks TJ - 1:24:42 * Hilarious redneck impressions - 1:25:32 Part 1 The Drunken Peasants started the show by talking about Ryan Whiny's Twitter fight against Mercedes Carrera with the guest. Then, they talked about Jenny McDermott reversing her own false DMCA claim. Next, they talked about the platforms that the Drunken Peasants Podcast airs on and they then started selling shirts. They also talked about some other shit. Then, the Free Press Media guy started singing about Jaclyn Glenn, this time he sang with a keyboard. Next, they watched a video by some boring guy talking about how demons prey on people. Then, they watched a video by some lady who provides some shitty/bogus arguments against vaccination. They watched a video from Eric Hovind's shitty show, Creation Today talking about how atheism leads to suicide. Part 2 The peasants and the guest watched a shitty response video towards TJ that was made by some sanctimonious half-wit. They then watched a video by some condescending twat who declared that atheists are stupid and in short, he basically straw-mans atheism. They took a break. Part 3 After the break, the peasants watched a video by Ryan Wiley talking about shit regarding DMCAGate 2015. After Ryan's stupid bullshit, they headed into the Stupid Ad Segment and watched some stupid ads. They interrupted the Stupid Ad Segment by playing a brief clip from a Drunken Peasants Podcast knock-off called the Random Discussions Podcast '(Now called the Random Discussions of the Inebriated Variety Podcast)'. They continued the Stupid Ad Segment shortly after. Stupid Ad Segment # The first ad was for a cloth that covers women's cleavage. # The 2nd ad was for a moisturizer for your toilet paper # The third ad was for a sponge that secretes colorful paint/dye # The 4th ad is for a stamp that adheres glitter-like substances onto one's hair # The 5th ad is for an ugly ass car that costs $87 to rent it every month # The 6th ad is for a pendant that attaches to your pen via magnets # The 7th ad is for a bottle cap put on top of cans # The 8th ad is for a substance that allows pajamas that glow in the dark # The 9th ad is for a watch that glows in the dark # The 10th ad is for some gel socks that relieve foot pain or some shit Quotes * "I wondered if Eric Hovind was home schooled by his dad when he was a kid" -Ben ** "Probably" -Scotty responding to Ben about Eric and Kent Hovind * "That's just a testament to how bad the world sucks" -TJ talking about suicide rates around the world Trivia * Ryan Wiley is a whiny piece of shit * Anti-vaccination people are stupid assholes * Eric Hovind tries so hard to be funny but fails so miserably Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests